The Millennium Fellowship
by Krikoris
Summary: A girl named Naomi had just finished watching the LOTR movie when she sees an odd group of people watching her in the parking lot. These people were the Millennium Fellowship, and they have a bone, or a Ring as it may be, to pick w/her. 3 is up!!
1. chapter one

Alright, I never write fanfics cause I can never get into someone else's characters. So please go easy on me with this, constructive criticism is not only good, I beg you to tell me how much this sux because I want you to. Anyway, I apologize for the crapiness cause first time isn't always your best. And of course you know that the base of the story isn't mine, but the characters are mine. Their descendants aren't, but they are mine! Lol anyway, read and enjoy. I actually think that the names are from LOTR because I used a name generator lol so if they are, credit to Tolkien!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We all assume that at the ring is destroyed, right? The ring was cast into the volcano and happily ever after. Well, it just so happens, that's not true. The ring never hit the lava of the volcano. What if I told you that the ring was in the world right now, as you read this, and that the world was in jeopardy? Well, this story is about a girl named Naomi who is a complete Middle Earth fan and always a fake Ring around her neck. But something happens in Middle Earth and her fake ring is switched with the real Ring.(cheap, I know, but work with me here!)  
  
This story is how Naomi finds out about the ring, and how she meets up with the Millennium Fellowship. No, there is no love stories in here that I know of at the moment but enjoy it if you can.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter one~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wasn't that movie awesome?" Naomi glanced over at Penny and shrugged as she played with her silver chain that hung around her neck. Usually she kept it under her shirt but during the movie, she had taken it out and began rolling the golden ring between her fingers. Soon their guy friend chimed in as he took a curl of Naomi's brown hair and began pulling on it and letting go so that it bounced.  
  
"I thought it was stupid. I mean, Naomi has a stupid golden ring and she never went crazy over it now have ya Naomi?" Rolling her deep blue eyes, Naomi smacked Cyrus's hand away and turned to face him.  
  
"This ring is fake, so there is no way that it could be that ring from the movie. Plus, Lord of the Rings isn't real. Can your small brain digest that?" She knocked on his head before turning back to Penny.  
  
"Why don't you put on the ring and we can tell you if you become invisible?" Even though Naomi knew that Penny was joking, it still annoyed her. After the first Lord of the Rings, everyone wanted to put on her ring. But that had two problems. The chain that had the ring on it was so big that you couldn't fit your finger in while the ring was on the chain, and the clasp was melted shut. That ring had been on that stupid silver chain since she had the ring made, which was when she was 6. Back then, the chain had reached her belly button, but she had grown into it, literally.  
  
"No way Penny. You know that I wouldn't even if I could. Can we please just go home?" The irritation must have been obvious in her voice because the other two exchanged glances before shrugging and slipping into the car; Cyrus in the driver seat and Penny in the passenger.  
  
Just as Naomi was going to slip into the car, she noticed something that caught her eye. In the dark corner of the parking lot was a group of guy hanging out, but it was the differences that picked at her mind. One had long hair and was really tall, and even from 50 yards away, Naomi could see his pointy ears. The one next to him was short, about to the guy's elbow, and had shaggy hair. Another tall one stood across from them so that his back was to her, but it was easy to see that his hair was about to his ears and curly. What really unnerved her were the four midgets that were standing in between the others, their heads only reaching the tall guys' waists and the short guy's shoulders.  
  
Now, Naomi had only done this whole overlook with in a quick two seconds, but that seemed to be enough time for them to notice her looking. The tall pointy eared one turned and looked straight at her, and even though she couldn't see his eyes, she felt them piercing her mind and she quickly slipped into the car before she scared herself any further. He had just been looking at her weird cause she was looking at him weird, right? "You alright there Naomi?" Cyrus asked as he pulled out of the movie theater parking lot and out into the highway.  
  
"Fine." Only then did she realize that the whole time from the middle of the movie until now, she had been holding and stroking the ring. That was creepy enough to get her to put it back under her t-shirt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, cheesy aint it? Well, i dont want to post anymore until I get about...4 reviews because i dont want to be crushed too quickly. Thanx! 


	2. chapter two

Chapter two  
  
Alright, this is chappie two. I know I havent updated this in like a million years but I was seriously considering deleting this. Thank you to the 5 for reviewing this crappy story and I know that LOTR really isn't my "thing" but I think I just need to give it a shot. Without further anticipation (yeah, right) here is chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't want to say this again, so just read the disclaimer on the first chapter. I know that the first chapter was horrible, but I have the story in my head and I'm working on it. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, Naomi went to the mall with Penny. Considering that it was a Saturday, the mall was full, but they had no idea that it would be that full. The lines in every store looked like a mile long, all except for the bookstore. That was Naomi's favorite place to go, because she could stand there for a long time, just flipping through books and actually read a few chapters. "Hey Naomi," Penny called over a few shelves over as Naomi was flipping through the Sweep series on the shelf, "Come check this out!" Reluctantly setting down the book, Naomi walked over to her friend. Her shirt that said "stop reading my shirt" won a few glances. No one would expect someone who enjoyed that kind of humor to be walking over to the romance aisle, but that was where Penny was so Naomi had to go through there. On the way, she tripped over something and fell onto somebody. They didn't even budge, but they helped her up.  
  
"Oh, I am SO sorry. I don't know what I tripped."  
  
"It is alright. We all do things like that." Slowly, Naomi lifted her head to see who she had fallen into. His hair was long and blond, and some of it was in a ponytail while the rest of it fell down to his shoulders. And his eyes were such a deep blue just like hers that she had to blink a few times. Even at a quick glance, he looked perfect, and she was embarrassed for falling into someone who looked THAT good. The light brown khakis he wore brought out the deep green of his turtleneck, which brought out his eyes.  
  
"Umm thank you, bye," she muttered nervously as she turned to leave. Only then did she realize that the coldness of the ring was no longer touching her skin, and when she looked down to see it hanging out, she caught the boy's stare on it. It was a mix of surprise, anger, and curiosity. Impulsively, she wrapped her hand around the ring and turned quickly before almost running down the rest of the way to Penny.  
  
"Are you ok Naomi?" Penny asked as she set down the book she had been glancing through. "You look as if someone tried to kill you." Rolling her eyes, Naomi slipped the ring under her shirt and shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I just was graceful enough to trip over something," Naomi responded as she felt the blush rush into her cheeks. That caught Penny's attention and she looked back behind Naomi to see the boy that Naomi had run into talking to another rather attractive guy. His back was to her, but Penny could still see that he had shoulder length brown curly hair, and he was wearing a deep blue jeans and a green t-shirt, the same color as the other boy's.  
  
"Did you fall into that blonde's arms? He looks.." She let out a low whistle, which caught the attention of the two boys, and they both looked back at Penny. Now she could see that the brown haired boy had blue eyes as well, and that he was wearing a white pendant on a silver chain. She could not place it but it looked highly familiar.  
  
"Is that her?" She heard the brown haired boy ask. He was no older than 21, but his voice made him sound as if he was older.  
  
"No, it's the other girl. The one with the black depressing shirt on." Quickly, Penny looked away just to see Naomi buying some books.  
  
"Come on Penny. It's 12. Everyone will be eating so lets go to the other stores." Her smile looked somewhat forced, and Penny could see the tense movements she made as they began walking out. All of a sudden, Penny tripped over something and caught herself on a shelf.  
  
"What the.." When she looked down, she blushed with embarrassment. She had tripped over a dirty blond haired, blue eyed, midget. But he didn't look like a midget, he was just short, like just a little bit above her waist short. And his feet were huge! Penny didn't even want to think what they looked like with no shoes. If his nose was supposed to be the size of his feet, they weren't. His nose was narrow and a bit long "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." As soon as she said that, she wished she took it back but the young man just smiled.  
  
"No worry," he said with an accent that Penny couldn't pin down, "It doesn't really bug me much, and Josef and Maeglin are always tripping over me too." When she didn't respond right away, he realized that she didn't know who they were. "Oh, well then. Have you seen two tall hu- guys around here, about." He jumped up with his hand above his head and just barely passed Penny's shoulder. "Well, two guys taller than you? A blond with pointy ears and a brown haired guy with..ears."  
  
"Yeah, they were muttering small insults about hobbits as I walked by." This time, the guy's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a bit pale. "Oh, sorry to insult you. I was just kidding."  
  
"Oh, whew good. Thought ya were serious. Well, must go find them, nice talkin' to you." Smirking, the midget walked away.  
  
"Penny, who was that you were talking to?" Penny turned around to see Naomi standing there with a curious tilt of her head and most of her weight on one leg.  
  
"Just some guy who needed directions. Come on, lets go to FYE. I'm dying for the new The Donnas cd!" Finally, the two of them left the store and made their way to the CD store. All the way there, Naomi felt as if she was being watched, but she dare not look because she was afraid that she would actually find something. 


	3. chapter three

Ok, so what if I havent updated this in awhile? I am planning to drop this for awhile, but if you guys convince me, I might keep this a bit longer. Enjoy!!  
  
*************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You sure that was Lothani?" The brown haired boy asked the blond. He really didn't need to say it because Maeglin never said anything that wasn't for certain.  
  
They were sitting in one of the couches in the back of the bookstore, and no one was around so Maeglin let his elven ears peek out just a little. He usually let his hair cover them up when they were in places where no one believed his kind existed but when he wasn't permitted to; he liked to keep them out.  
  
"Yes, Josef. I felt the ring before I saw it, and at first I didn't know where it was because it was under her shirt. After she ran into me though, with the help from one of the hobbits," He smirked before looking down at Gavin, who was sitting down on the floor. Although he wasn't the hobbit that Penny had met on the way in, he was that hobbit's friend, Popo. "The ring showed itself to me. On a new chain, not Frodo's, but one that looked much younger." Although Maeglin never liked to brag about it, he was a descendant of Legolas Greenleaf, who was still alive. He still liked to go and compete in archery with Maeglin, but Legolas always won.  
  
"Well," bellowed Nelir from on the couch next to Josef. "I would of just taken the damn ring and run with it." That won a laugh from the rest of the Fellowship, because Nelir had said the one thing that everyone had expected him to say. He didn't like humans much or elves for that matter, just like Gimli from the original Fellowship, but he had befriended one of each several years ago when they all met. Back then, Maeglin was already 500 years old, but he looked 21, which was how old Josef and the hobbits were. Nelir himself was 25, but his beard was so large that it looked like he was older. All of them that were sitting back there had the Fellowship blood in them, one way or the other. Either from distant, distant relatives or straight blood, they all shared it. Fastolph, with his brown hair and brown eyes; Nelir with his brown hair and beaty eyes; Maeglin Greenleaf, who looked just like his grandfather Legolas; Josef Carver, who had brown hair and blue eyes; Killian, who had curly chocolate brown hair and piercing blue eyes; Gavin with his blond hair and blue eyes; and finally Popo, who also had blond hair and blue eyes, but had a narrow nose.  
  
"That would be a good idea," Popo said, his voice holding a slight edge, "if only you were tall enough to reach it." Except for Nelir, everyone laughed.  
  
"Not as if YOU are exactly mister Shaq, Popo," Fastolph told him casually as he flipped through a book full of snapshots from the Lord of the Rings movie.  
  
"They make Merry's nose too big in the movie," complained Gavin as he snatched the book and turned it around in several angles, as if turning it upside down would reduce the size of the nose.  
  
"Excuse me," Maeglin said politely as he gently pulled the book back and placed it on the shelf, "I believe we came here to discuss the Ring, not how the original Fellowship is portrayed in a flick."  
  
"The elf's right," Nelir mumbled as he wriggled in the couch, which seemed to be consuming him at a gradual pace.  
  
"Right," Josef intervened, his eyes meeting the other 6 pairs, which were on him. "Did anyone catch her real name?" Ever since they were sent on this seemingly pointless journey to catch a human girl who had no idea what trouble she was walking around with, they had just called the girl Lothani, since they were sent from Lothorien.  
  
What had shocked the Millennium Fellowship was that the girl could continue on so normally as if the Ring on her neck was just a hunk of metal. She had no noticeable effects of the pull of the Ring. Maeglin had formed the theory that the Ring's pull here was weaker than in Middle Earth.  
  
"The other girl," Popo cut in, "I think she had called Lothani Naomi." Then, with a smirk, he added, "The other girl I think is named Penny. Like the 100 dalmations puppy."  
  
"The one who was giving us weird stares?" Maeglin asked with a slightly disgusted look on his face.  
  
"That weird stare is called checking out," Killian explained simply as he twidled his thumbs.  
  
"I knew that," Maeglin muttered as he himself took a picture of the movie and twirled it around in his hands for awhile. "How are we going to convince Lothani-" Josef coughed,"I mean Naomi that the ring is the real one?"  
  
"Well," Nelir grunted from where he was sitting, the couch now consuming his legs and his waist, "What did your pointy elf ears tell you last night?"  
  
"Did you know that they used jello to make the elf ears?" Popo asked, clearly fascinated.  
  
"Woah, I had no idea!" Gavin gasped, just as fascinated as he scooted over next to Popo to look at the small article.  
  
"Hobbits..." Fastolph sighed sadly, shaking his head. That shut Popo and Gavin up for a moment. It confused them at how Fastolph, a hobbit himself, would insult his own kind. "Well, at least you two," he added when he had their attention.  
  
"Anyway," Maeglin interuppted, his left elven ear twitching, "She was beating up a human boy who was teasing her about putting it on. And she said she wouldnt even if she could."  
  
"What about them eyes of yours?" Nelir pushed, now almost engulfed in the couch. Josef leaned over and pulled him out of the couch's greedy mouth. "Thank you." Nelir added a bit reluctantly.  
  
"The chain clasp was melted shut and the chain thickness would make it impossible to slip on the ring while it hung on the chain."  
  
"Have any ideas how the clasp got melted shut?" Killian questioned, flipping through one of the Sweep books the girl had been looking at. This Wiccan religon sounded rather fascinating...  
  
"Well, when the ring was brought here, it projected such heat that it probably melted the clasp shut after switching with the other ring." Maeglin suggested with a shrug as he looked down at Killian with a slight tilt to his head. Out of all the hobbits, Killian was the one that was most urgent to destroy the ring. He was a descendant of Frodo Baggins, and he was the story teller of his town, telling of how his several great grandfather Frodo and Fastolph's several great grandfather Sam had managed to destroy the ring.  
  
Only to this new Fellowship's knowledge and a few other members of Middle Earth knew of this mission.  
  
"The most likely way to get to her is to be around her as much as possible," Nelir suggested as he stole a picture book away from Gavin and grunted at the pictures. "Where would that be?"  
  
"That's simple," Josef replied a split second later, a small smile forming on his lips. "The place where the public eye shoves children to keep them 'educated and out of trouble'."  
  
"School," Maeglin shuddered as he said the word.  
  
"Fine," Killian stated as he looked at everyone. "We know where are mission begins."  
  
********************  
  
Sure, ok I know this was shitty but I mean....work with me here!!  
  
Krikoris 


End file.
